Oh, The Fun 2!
by demyx-fan-10
Summary: I come back to the world that never was for MORE pranks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there and welcome to Oh, The fun 2! **

**disclaimer:kingdom hearts does not belong to me. **

I was waiting on a metal cord to swing into someone. It was 3 weeks before april first again. The org.13 had forgotten about me…except for Demyx. I was back again(courtesy of the portal they kept in my closet..)..and I was waiting for my first victim. Larxene passed by…and I cut the rope. "RAWR! GLOMP ATTACK!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I leapt off the cord and tackled her. I rolled, and came up on my feet. "…" Larxene said. She stood there, gaping at me for about 10 seconds. Then…"YOUUUU!!!!!!" She screamed. She ran after me, only to hit a trip wire..and a trapdoor opened, she got sprayed with glue, and fell into a pit of cockroaches. I chuckled. "Man..that never gets old." I said, still snickering. I walked off in the general direction of the room with the tall chairs. At the moment, they were in the middle of a meeting. I walked in. I was not noticed yet. I sat on the couch they had and threw a paper airplane at Xemnas. He caught it, and looked around for the thrower. "OI. You might want to look down here." I said, loudly enough to be heard throughout the room. Several members froze and slowly turned towards the sound of the voice. Demyx saw me first. "OHMAIGAWD!" He screamed, and literally jumped off his chair and glomped me. "Oh god..it's Trick." was all I heard being muttered throughout the room. At once, They portaged down and started to stomped towards me..only to hit trip wires. They found themselves bungee jumping off a trap door..in their underwear. "..EPIC. FAILURE." I said.

**YUP. I'M BACK! AND WITH A SEQUEL AS WELL!**


	2. FLAGPOLES R US!

**KH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

I was singing "fight fire with fire" by Kansas. Demyx was providing the guitar needed, and Axel the drums. Why were we singing? Because…WE FELT LIKE IT! "AND WE'RE GONNA FIGHT FIRE! WITH FIRE!" I sang..and I am actually a good singer! GASP! Who was listening to us? Why, the org. of course! However, I had something evil planned. After the song, a gave the peace sign. "And now, I give you an encore!" I said, raising a remote with a big red button on it. Too late, the org. realized what was about to happen. I pressed it. Water bombs fell on them, and…they ended up bungee-jumping from a trapdoor with their underwear. I laughed and gave Demyx and Axel a hi-five. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" I screamed. I pressed a button..and the underwear snapped. All the org were sent flying upwards into the air. A flagpole raised and they ended up hanging on it…and then they realized it had ice on it, except for Vexen, who ended up with oil on his. They slipped off, and..well, they got the airbag treatment."…FAIL." I said.


	3. Larxene GETS OWNED

**DISCLAIMER:KINGDOM HEARTS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

I was walking along a hallway,singing "Within You Without You" by The Beatles softly, jumping over/ducking under the EXTREMELY easy to see trip wires larxene had placed across The Hallway That Never Was, on my way to The Kitchen That Never Was. It was Xemnas's turn to cook, and his cooking was referred to as "The Crap That Never Was", so there was NO WAY I was going to eat that crap. I tossed a rock into a line of trip wires, parallel to each other, just to see if her prank worked. Immediately knives and daggers rained down and sliced the rock in half. I raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…so THAT'S where Demyx's injuries came from..THAT JERK!" I said, fully intending to get vengeance. I pulled out the katana I had brought along from the armory, and strode towards the end of the hallway, after passing through the trip wires. I strode into the kitchen, looking like, as Demyx would later describe me to be, I had been through hell and back. "LARXENE!" I screamed. Larxene smirked. "How's it feel to be pranked, midget bitch?" She said. "I didn't get pranked…HE did." I said, gesturing to myself and Demyx in order. "AND NOW YOU'LL PAY, YOU MALE PMSer!" I screamed, before launching myself at larxene. Long story short, larxene ended up in the infirmary with numerous slash wounds, third degree burns, trauma, and with her cloths ripped into shreds.


	4. i'm an emo kid

**KINGDOM HEARTS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. **

I was doing the Moonwalk down the hall of The Castle That Never Was, singing Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor. "What are you doing, trick?" Demyx asked. "Doin' the moonwalk, silly!" I said. I had had WAYYYYY to much caffeine for my own good that day. "Hey, wanna prank Zexion?" I asked. "Sure!" Demyx replied. 3 days later, Zexion was ready to kill me. I had placed a "I'm An Emo Kid" CD in his cd player, caught his reaction on tape, and was playing it every time he walked into a room with me nearby. Needless to say, the ENTIRE Org.13 knew about it now. I did the Evil Laugh.

**WRITERS. BLOCK. SUCKS. SO. MUCH. SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS.**


	5. Chapter 5

kingdom hearts does not belong to me

"ARRGH! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY HAIRSTYLE!" Demyx screamed as he chased after roxas.

"See..now THAT is why you don't mess with demyx's hair." Axel said to Me, as I watched demyx go berserk.

"Agreed….." I said.

"…Should we help him?" Axel asked. "Nah, let 'im pay the price." I Laughed. "TRRRRIIIIICCCCCKKKKKKKK!" Larxene screamed from down the hall. I smirked. Larxene stomped out, and tripped a wire. she got the rich chicken treatment. I smirked. "that..NEVER…gets old. I said.


	6. Underattack!

**i'm sorry i haven't posted another chapter recently.**

**Kingdom hearts does not belong to me.**

I was walking along A hall in the world that never was, and had just woken up to a new day of pranks, pranks, and more pranks. I pulled lots of prank by the afternoon. I had:sprayed larxene with hot glue and feathers, tied xemnas to a chair and forced him to watch a marathon of barny, put tacks on zexion's chair, and much more. The organization was eating lunch with me-minus zexion- when the castle shook, and rubble fell from a few parts of the ceiling. "Trick, if this is one of your pr-"Larxene began, before a lesser nobody flew into the room and slammed into a wall. "I'M NOT DOING IT!" I yelled. Zexion ran into the room. "KEYBLADE WIELDERS!" he yelled. The castle was under attack.

**OO, PLOT TWIIIISTTT~**


End file.
